Perfect
by 9r7g5h
Summary: For the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, everything was perfect.


**AN:** I'm part of the Wreck It Ralph Secret Santa, and this year my person was globalsoftpirka! Her prompt asked for something King Candy/Turbo related, and I hope this meets the bill! Happy Holidays, and enjoy! ^v^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney does.

* * *

For King Candy, rightful ruler of the sweet realm of Sugar Rush, everything was perfect.

"And now, may I introduce…"

Sour Bill's drone had always excited him, the little green ball's effect on him something none of them could have ever anticipated. With a single word, his heart began to pound, feet unable to stand still as they carried him closer to the curtains that hid him. Already he could hear the beautiful voices of his loyal subject, their wild roars almost drowning out his assistant as they screamed him name. It almost _hurt_, how much they wanted to see him, so much so he almost forsook tradition and answered their pleas.

Almost. He was their King first, and when he stood before them, he had to remember it and be their friend second. He'd go for a ride later, after the Random Roster Race had been won and he had the time to speak with them as he should. Until then, he'd wait.

"King Candy."

But only until his name was called.

"Why _hello_ there, my loyal subjects!" King Candy yelled as he lept from behind the curtain, smile growing wider as the people, _his _people, screamed at the site of him, waving their banners and crying out his name in joy. Although the same every day, it never ceased to send him soaring, knowing that his people loved him. And he loved them back. "We had a wonderful race today, but, as we all know, it's time for us to reset the roster and begin again! Being as it's pay to play, you need a gold coin from one of your previous winnings, but I doubt any of you need to worry about that." Laughing quietly as each of the children, _his_ children, pulled out a coin and got in line, he pulled out one of his own and jumped to the front, his precious little Taffyta and Rancis quickly backing away to make space for him. It only took him a moment to register for the race, but soon enough he was back on his pedestal, just waiting for the rest of his beloved racers to finish.

They did, soon enough, and the crowd grew quiet as they waited.

"It's a very special day coming up soon," King Candy said quietly as Crumbelina's name finished spelling itself out on the jumbo-tron, registering her for the Random Roster Race later that evening. Eager faces told him they knew everything they needed to, but still he continued, keeping his voice soft to make sure they were paying attention. "I know I certainly don't need to remind you what's happening," he chuckled, "but, for you air heads out there, a small reminder might be in order." A ripple of laughter followed his words, forcing his smile to grow as he waited for them to quiet once again.

_They love you_, a small, familiar voice whispered into his ear, _just as they should. _

He didn't need to answer; it was just pointing out a fact he had long since known.

"This weekend," he continued when the laughter had stopped, "marks the twenty-fifth anniversary of our game. To celebrate this joyous occasion, for one night-and for one night only-the kart factory shall be open to all, the race shall be completely free, and any who wishes to compete shall be allowed. It'll be a race to end all races, to finally see who is the best racer of them all."

For a long, single moment, the slightest hint of fear poisoned the air around his people, their minds traveling to the prisoner locked away in the fungeon, hidden away behind dark chocolate blocks that would keep their enemy away from their now safe little world. It was quick to pass, though-for their King had made them safe-and soon their roars filled the air, shaking the cotton candy clouds above them with their approval.

_They love you_, the voice said again as King Candy smiled and waved, eyes sliding shut as they chanted his name and the racers prepared their karts. The race would be starting soon, and his announcement had only made everyone more eager to begin. _They love __**us**__, and that's…_

"Your Majesty," Sour Bill droned, tugging on his sleeve and pointing toward the stadium screen, where the countdown was waiting for him. "It's time."

He didn't respond; he didn't have to, his motions speaking for him as he leapt over the side of the platform, landing neatly in his kart at the front of the pack.

_They love us, _the voice repeated one more time.

"And that's turbotastic."

Eyes flashing yellow as the countdown finished, King Candy floored it, leading the other racers through the laps he knew he was going to win.

For King Candy, the rightful and the only ruler of Sugar Rush, everything was perfect.


End file.
